


within reason

by gagarin



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, byulyi is korean-american, culture clash, implied moonsun, moonsun coming in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagarin/pseuds/gagarin
Summary: moon byulyi is a first generation american that was raised under two korean parents who have always been extremely strict about their culture. at twenty-four, she feels it is time to be honest with them about who she really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to update this soon, i have a lot of ideas :) the rest of the fic probably won't be this emo hahahaha (most of it at least) and i'll add solar into the story soon. hope you enjoy~

"Mom. Dad." Byulyi exhaled sharply.  
"Byulyi," her father said sternly, "I told you, please not call us that."  
"Ah, yes, sorry. Sorry. Eomma and Appa. Sorry. Um...."  
Her words quickly spouted out of her mouth like a fountain. But her words had no direction....not one that they wanted to take, at least.  
"Eomma. Appa....." Byulyi began. She couldn't bear to look them in the eyes, too worried about what they might think of her.  
She folded her hands and placed them on the table that she sat at her parents with. Taking a breath, she asked, "Do you really love me? Like, no matter what I do?"  
Sparing a quick glance upward, Byulyi could see her mother's eyes soften.  
"Honey," her mother chuckled quietly, "of course. We love you. Our biggest concern is your happiness." As her father nodded in agreement, her mother added, "Within reason, of course. If we find out you're doing something crazy like killing people to make yourself happy, that might be an issue." She laughed. "Even then, honey, we would still love you; it would just be a matter of understand and getting you better."  
As much as those words comforted Byulyi, the small qualifying statement her mother included - that little "within reason" - made her hope that her parents were open-minded enough to consider her happiness to be "within reason."  
"Well..." Byulyi trailed off quietly, not sure of how to say aloud the words that she was silently screaming in her head.  
"I...um...." Trailing off once again, Byulyi decided that being confident was the best option.  
"First, saranghaeyo. I love and respect you both so much. Please know that," she stated matter-of-factly.  
"Now, what I really came to say was..."  
She looked her parents in their eyes, searching for the glimmer of hope she needed within them.

 

"I'm gay."

 

She didn't break eye contact with them after she spoke. Her parents were both silent until her mother suddenly burst into tears. Byulyi felt her heart drop.

She could feel herself sinking into the floor, through the ground, and into the slippery slope she had just placed herself on.

"Byulyi." She whipped her head up from her hands to her father's eyes. They were drilling into hers; it felt like he wanted to bore two holes into her head.  
"You need to leave for a while."  
"Dad-"  
"Hey!" he roared as Byulyi's mother sobbed into his shoulder. "You've done enough. Look at the state your mother is in," he spat out, clearly disgusted with her.  
"Daddy..." Byulyi sniffled. She could feel her eyes welling with tears, and it quickly became hard to see past them. "Please let me explain. Please." she begged.  
"Baby.....not now...." her mother replied quietly between sobs.  
"But-"  
"Go!" her father barked. "You heard your mother! Get the hell out of this house!"  
The sight of her father so furious, pointing his finger to the front door of the house where she grew up, was too overwhelming. Byulyi felt her face contort as she joined her mother in sobbing.  
"But I love you....D-"  
" _OUT!_ " he screamed. Byulyi, frightened and confused, ran to her car, still blinded by tears.


End file.
